Strawberry Secrets
by Rabbit Usagi-chan
Summary: Imagine a game that combines 'Spin the Bottle' and 'Truth or Dear' into one sweet, kinky pleasure. Can Light figure out what he has gotten himself into? What his secret admiarer wants or better yet Who is it? A L and Light one-Shot "So Shall we Play?"


**An and Warning:** Hay every one this is a One-shot yoai between L and Light and they will seem OOC(Out Of Character). If you do not like, then do not read. For those who do not understand what Yoai is, its Guy on Guy action so yeah you have been warned. OK glades that's done with lets move on shall we.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except The Game, so you no Sue me all right. ; p

Tittle :** Strawberry Secrets**

Light opened the door for the sixth time that week to a delivery guy, the same delivery guy, who once again handed him a container of strawberries and a dozen wight roses. Light had been receiving the same thing everyday for the past five days, at the same time, and the thing that really bugged him was that it was a secret admirer and that he couldn't figure out who it was for the life of him. At first he thought it was Missou, the annoying girl just wont leave him alone, but it turned out it wasn't her. Now he's stuck trying to find out who it is and the only lead he has is it is a guy. That he was actually happy for, he hated having to turn down girls and explain to them that he was into guys, then the girls still wont leave him alone afterwords. Example number one Missou Omane!

After the investigation came to a close he was finally able to "dump" Missou. Only problem is she sticks to you like damn supper glue! Now she try's to get a hold of him at least five times a day sometimes ten times if shes having a good day and he's having a bad day.

And don't let him mention L, ever since L found out Light was Kira and forced the investigation closed on the condition that light stop being Kira, L had been acting weird around him.

Though he wouldn't blame him, he would act weird around himself to, after that.

But this weird was weirder than weird and more weird than the normal weird for L. (AN: lol that was a lot of weirds)He wont look at light straight and almost never when talking to him, but yet wont stop starring when he's doing nothing.

Although light has no problem with that at all. You see Light confessed to himself a long time a go that he liked L in that way. Just wishes L liked him that way too. But now he's stuck receiving strawberries and roses from some other weirdo that always signs his name as Strawberry Secret. What ever that suppose to mean?

'Nock, Nock'

"What is it Now!" Light exclaimed putting the strawberry's in the frig with the other five unopened containers.

He walked over to the door and opened it surprise written on his face for whom was standing their.

"Hello Light."

"L...?"

"Yes Light are you going to let me in, or do I have to stand out hear all day long?" L said looking at Light expectantly. At that Light seemed to come out of his stupor, "Of course sorry c-come in um... but w-what are you doing here?" L seemed to smirk at him while replying, "What, I can't come by to see a fellow collage student and friend?"

"N-no you can, its just how did you know were I was staying?" Light asked pointedly looking about his apartment to make sure nothing was out that he didn't want L to see or find. Before answering L looked at Light like he had lost a brain cell or something then notice how Light was looking about a spotless apartment as in search for something. "Light I'm the best detective in the world, how do you think I found you, and what are you looking for?" L started laughing at Light because the look on Lights face was priceless. Light had shock written all over his face and his eyes looked like a dear caught in headlights.

"What- Oh nothing. So what did you want to do?" Light finally replied ignoring the 'Best Detective' part. "Well actually I just wanted to sit and talk but now I think I want to play a game." Light looked at L curiously, "What type of game and please don't let it be who has the most smarts, I hate that game now?"

"Oh don't worry its a game like truth or dare but with a twist. So do you want to play?" L had a weird glint in his eye that Light couldn't place but he felt it wasn't good but agreed to play anyway. "Uh.. Sure why not."

"Good now... do you have any strawberries we'll need some, if not I'll go to the store real quick?" L said heading into the Kitchen. "No I've got plenty their in the frig." 'lord knows I have enough' Light thought while replying. "Wow you have a lot do you love strawberry's or something, well any way's it doesn't matter you have just enough to play the game, now I won't have to divide any of them." L said coming out of the kitchen with a smile carrying all 6 containers of strawberry's Light had received from the weirdo admirer. As L put the strawberry's on the table in the living-room he asked Light for paper and a pen as well as some tape. "Oh and do you have some dice?"

"Uh ya hold on I'll be right back." Light said while disappearing behind a door that could only lead to his room. After two minutes he reappeared with everything L had asked for in hand. "OK so what's all this for?"

"You'll see!" L took the things from Light and got to work setting everything up for the game. First he wrote on six separate pieces of paper different things.

The first: To Tell A Truth About Yourself

The Second: Tell Your Most Deepest Secret

The Third: To Dare Someone To Do Something

The Forth: Take An Article Of Clothing Off

The Fifth: Chose Someone Of Your Choice To Tell A Secret

The Sixth: Your Choice Of (One Through Four)

Then L taped each paper to a container and then set them in a row. Then he took one dice and put the other away. Then he looked up at Light with hat glint in his eyes from earlier.

"OK this is starting to look like a weird game but whatever, how do you play?" Light asked more than a little skeptical. L continued to have that glint in his eyes and added a smirk then went on to tell Light how to play this weird looking game.

"Well the game is pretty self explanatory, but any way's first we'll both roll the dice, who ever ends up with the highest number will go first. The first person will then roll the dice again and whatever number it lands on will corresponds with the number on the containers of strawberry's. With me so far?"

"yeah I got it." 'what the hell have I got my self into?'

"OK then lets continue, which ever container you got, you then have to do the dare it says plus eat one strawberry from said container. Once every strawberry is gone the game is over, you got every thing?"

Very curious now, Light replied, "yeah I do but um... I have a Question."

"OK. shoot."

"What happens to a container and its dare if it becomes empty before the others?"

"It can no longer be used and you have to do the dare next to it."

"Oh .. OK... So I guess we should get started."

L rolled the dice first and got a 5 then light rolled and he got a 2.

L smiled brightly, "Well I guess I get to go first!"

He rolled the dice and it landed on 5 again. L and Light both looked at the fifth container and L began to read out loud.

"Chose some one of your choice to tell a secret. Well sense there's only two of us that only leaves you so what's a secret you have?" L said, that glint never leaving his eyes.

'this must be making him happy.' Light thought, "Um... Well, you already know my deepest secret. I really don't have any others," Light said scratching the back of his neck.

L pouted, "Awww but that one doesn't count and you have to have at least one more!"

"OK um if this leaves this room you'll be sorry!" Light replied sternly.

"Yeah yeah out with it already!" L said getting a little excited don't you think.

"Alright already hold your horses... alright... I use to dress up in my moms wedding gown and vial and call myself Lilly. But I only did it to keep my little sister entertained when she was littler, she thought it was funny."

"..." L obviously said nothing only because he was trying to hold in his laughter. "There are you happy?" Light replied but with a look that broke L concentration.

"HA, HA, HA, HA!"

"Hay stop laughing!" Light gave L a glare, one of thous ones that says, 'Shut up or Else.'

"OK, OK its your turn anyways role the dice!"

"Gees OK already," Light picked up the dice and shacked it in his hand before letting it go to softly roll on the floor. "Its a 1, which is to 'tell a truth about myself... Hay that is so not fare." Light said feeling like the game was pacifically designed for him to ruin his life in front of L.

_**~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~ Two Shirts, Two pants, and Several Turns Later ~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~**_

__Light was speechless. L looked well... anything but scrawny. From his well toned chest and muscular arms to his gleaming abs, and not to mention he was very gifted by God, if you know what I mean.

Also the situation wasn't helping either. Currently light had a pillow in his lap and was trying to hide the growing erection he was also getting curious of the good looking boy in front of him.

Also the question that had just been asked by L himself also contributed to his speechlessness. The game was practically over and Light had a feeling it was defiantly going to be over once he answered the question.

"Well do you or do you not?" L asked once again catching Lights attention causing the boy to blush at being caught staring for the third time and embarrassed for the question had yet to answer.

"Huh?" Light tried acting like he didn't hear the question.

"I said, Do you or do You not like me?" **(An: I bet you thought it was something else and way more.) **L repeated himself for the third time.

Though in his mind he felt, no scratch that, he knew the answer to it already."Oh and don't lie, we both know I can tell when you do."

"Sure... I like you as a friend, he he..." Light said even though he knew that's not what L meant.

At Lights answer L stood up and walked behind Light and sat down with his legs spread one on each side of Light. So as to get as close to him as possible. He then bent in a little and whispered in lights ear, "you and I Both know that's not what I meant."

At that L started to caress Lights shoulders. Light Meanwhile couldn't say anything for fear he would let out a moan instead of actual words do to the fact his erection was starting to cause him pain.

L started to move his hands down Lights arms and come around to his front sliding over his stomach. L stopped but kept his hands where they were and again leaned in and asked the question again but in a different way.

"Do you want me?"

Light shivered and had let out a small moan but still didn't answer so L tried again. "Do. You. Want. Me?" L punctuated each word by moving his right hand down from lights stomach, to tightly grasp Lights fully erected member. Light then let out a louder moan and L whispered, "well I think you do."

Light couldn't take it anymore and hissed slashed moaned out, "Oh, God YES!"

"That's more like it." L whispered in Lights ear once again.

"Although my name is not God I'll have you screaming m,y name by the end of this night going in to next morning." L then took his thumb and spread the little precum Light had around his tip and started stroking him. Light moaned and grabbed a hold of L's legs that were at his sides.

"Do you like that?"

"Yesss!" Light moaned out

"Do you want me to continue?"

'what kind of question is that, he's already started why in the Hell would I want him to stop.' Light thought in his head but out loud said,"Yes!"

With Lights answer L stopped his menstruation and proceeded into Lights bedroom laying him down on his bed, wanting him to be as comfortable as possible. Light was confused at first when L stopped but then understood when they entered his room.

L hovered above Light in between his legs, trying not to put all his weight on him. Once again L started his slow descent of his right hand down Lights body, starting from the shoulder, going over his chest, down his stomach, to were he was strongly but softly grasping Lights member slowly stroking it like he had been in the living room. Light was succumbed in to a puddle of moans once again. L was enjoying listening to Lights moan ans little noises he would make, but his own erection was responding to them. So it had become painfully hard and was starting to cause a problem. With that he leaned down and whispered int Lights ear,

"God I want you, I want you so bad, Can I have you?" As L asked this question he moved his hand that was stroking Lights member down to his to his entrance and used his middle finger to lightly puss at it so Light would

understand exactly what he was asking. Light let out a gasp and bucked his hips into L's hand.

"Is that my answer?" Light could do nothing but nod his head. L then leaned down and whispered in Lights ear, "Can I kiss you?"

Light was a little annoyed with L asking permission instead of just doing what he wanted. So to remedy that Light finally formed words in order to tell him so. "OK... whats with the questions? If you want to kiss me, kiss me. If you want to fuck me, fuck me. Just stop with the damn questions. If I wanted you to stop, I would have stopped you a long time ago!"

With that L slammed his lips onto Lights and started to kiss him intensely. L then took Lights hands in his and put them above Lights head and stopped kissing him in order to let them breath and for him to be able to tell light, "Keep your hands there and don't move."

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see." L replies while looking around Lights room finally spotting what he needs, hanging from the back of the closet door. Grabbing the belt he then walks back to Light and proceeds to tie Lights hands together with said belt.

"Wha-"

"Just relax lay back and enjoy oh and try not to bring your hands down from that position OK." L cuts Light off from asking his question. L then starts kissing him again only lingering on hiss lips for a little bit. He then moves down and starts kissing and sucking on Lights neck, making him moan out a little more. L then proceeds to Lights chest to like and tease Lights nipples making them hard and Lights moans to get a little louder.

When L felt satisfied that he had given that area enough attention he then progress- -ed down further down to tease Lights belly button, swirling his tong around it. Lights cock gave a twitch in anticipation when L looked up at him and there eyes locked together as L moved down a little more and stopped. They looked at each other for what seemed like several minutes until L lowered himself and licked Lights member from his base to the tip, then proceeded to take him fully into his mouth and sucked. Light then let out the loudest moan he had so far, that it almost sounded like a growl, while throwing his head back and closing his eyes. L hummed in response sending vibrations down Lights shaft causing him to groan out, " Oh God that feels good!"

L hummed even more while swirling his tong on Lights head. Doing that nearly had Light going over the edge but L felt Light trying to hold it back, "I want you to cum for me while I'm sucking you so I can swallow every last drop."

L then continues even more vigorously and with in minutes Light cums crying out. L licks his lips clean and unties Lights hands. As soon as Light is free L sucks two of his fingers and presses them to Lights entrance.

"This may feel uncomfortable at first but it will get better, Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Light breaths out.

"You need to relax more other wise its going to hurt OK?"

"Yeah I understand I may be a virgin in that area but I am not stupid," Light said because L was making him feel like a little kid.

"Sorry, I was just trying to make this a comfortable as possible. I didn't me-" Light fed up with L's talking grabbed the finger that was at his entrance and pushed it in. L getting the hint, started working Light to get him ready for the real penetration of his member. After a minute he added another finger and started to scissoring them to loosen the tightness up, then adds a third. When he did this Light gasped out because L had hit a spot on the inside that sent his body into light tremors, "Do... that... Again" Light said between breaths. So L did and Light felt he was in heaven, well almost. L felt that Light was ready, so he extracted his finger and positioned himself to enter Light.

"Are you ready?" Light just gave him a look that said -to stop the questions and get on with it already- L getting what he was trying to convey slowly started to enter Light. At first Light tensed a little but then relaxed and after a few agonizing minutes L was finally all the way in and had stopped giving Light time to adjust. When Light bucked his hips to let L know he was ready it caused L to groan, "God your so tight hmm!"

L pulled out till only his head was in then pushed all the way back in. He repeated this motion till he and Light built a rhythm that had them both moaning and groaning each others name out. When L felt he wasn't going to last much longer, he grabbed Light member and started pupping him in time with his thrust. Within moments they both reached there climax together and L smiled because Light and well...

"L!"

Yelled out his name.

"See I tolled you I'd have you screaming my name by the end." L said, pulling out and laying next to light draping an arm around Lights chest. "Ha ha very funny. So I guess this means I lost the game."

"Yeah you may have lost the game , but you won me!"

"Oh really, what was the name of that game anyways?"

"Oh didn't you know already? Its called Strawberry Secrets."

The End.


End file.
